Suficiente
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: (ClarkLex) Clark ha tenido suficiente y no permitirá que Lex vuelva a estar en peligro. SLASH AUTORA: Brenda Antrim (www.bantrim.net)


**HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES Némesis Tsuki. A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ORIGINALMENTE ESCRITO EN INGLÉS. ESPERO, DE CORAZÓN, QUE LO **

**I D: 1 6 0 5 8 6**

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Suficiente

Por: Brenda 

"¡Pude haber sido asesinada, Clark!"

Cierto. Pero no sucedió. Su pierna estaba rota, y tenía una gran cicatriz. Había quedado lo suficientemente mal como para querer alejarse un poco de él y, talvez, aquella no era una mala idea.

Era muy distinta a Chloe. Lionel había amenazado a Chloe, de una forma realmente peligrosa, pero Chloe no retrocedería. Seguía fiel a sus convicciones, seguía investigando, y seguía creyendo en Lex y, por ende, en Clark. Muy contrario a lo que Lana parecía creer, realmente el mundo no giraba alrededor de ella.

Porque Lex pudo haber sido asesinado también. Ciertamente Edge lo había intentado. Y probablemente, lo que le sucedió a Lex fue peor, de cierta forma. Traicionado por su propio padre. La única persona en el mundo en la que debería poder confiar, había atacado su debilidad en lugar de ayudarle; por supuesto eso era algo característico en Lionel, pero esta vez había llegado a los extremos. Drogando a Lex, lastimándolo, pasando por muchos problemas y gastando demasiado dinero sólo para hacerle creer que estaba volviéndose loco, aislándolo, después encerrándole en un manicomio. Clark había oído de más antes de intervenir. Así que Lionel no quería perder otro hijo, ¿no? Bien, esto no era por Lionel. Esto era por Lex, el hijo que más que 'perdido' había destruido.

"Maldito Lionel, púdrete en el infierno." Las palabras hicieron eco en desván.

"¡Clark!" Llamó su madre detrás de él. Clark no le había escuchado subir las escaleras. Había estado muy sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Es a donde pertenece." Clark volvió su mirada hacia ella, sin arrepentirse de lo dicho.

"Cariño..." Comenzó a decir. Él le interrumpió, sin importarle el hablarle rudamente cuando algo tan importante no estaba siendo escuchado aún repitiéndolo varias veces.

"¡Lex fue drogado! Fue deliberadamente y literalmente enloquecido, ¡y Lionel fue quien lo hizo!"

Podía darse cuenta, por su cara, que ella no le creía, y eso le hacía enojar terriblemente. Por única ocasión, no estalló en ira. En lugar de eso, su voz se volvió mortalmente silenciosa mientras le hablaba.

"Golpeé al guardia de seguridad. Darius. Una de las personas en las que Lex debió poder confiar. Escuché a su psiquiatra admitirlo, otra de las personas en las que Lex debió confiar. Edge contó la verdad de lo sucedido, porque sabía que de otra manera moriría, y no había razón para mentir."

Clark no supo en qué momento se levantó de su asiento, pero ahí estaba, porque ahora estaba a sólo unos cuantos centímetros de su madre, la cual tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, mirado a su hijo.

"Fui a buscar a Lex pero, antes de llegar, escuché entrar a Lionel. Así que me escondí y escuché a la doctora cuando le decía a Lionel que iba a destruir sistemáticamente la memoria de corto plazo de Lex. Va a seguir drogándole hasta que no recuerde siquiera quién es. ¡Porque Lionel se lo ordenó!"

"Bueno, hijo." Dijo la razonable voz de Jonathan, que se encontraba en las escaleras. "Talvez es lo mejor. Lex sabe tu secreto ahora, y quién sabe qué hará—"

"¡Maldito seas!" Gritó Clark, paralizando a sus padres. "¿Es eso en lo único que puedes pensar? ¿Mi secreto? ¿Nuestro secreto? Un hombre puede morir, como murió Nixon; o puede ser destruido por su padre, como mi mejor amigo está siendo destruido ahora mismo, ¿y todo lo que puedes decir es que por lo menos no recordará mi secreto?" Su voz se volvió un murmullo. "Y yo creí que yo era el inhumano."

Mientras salía de ahí a toda velocidad, sintió que ambos padres temblaron. No sabía si fue por la velocidad o por sus propias emociones. En ese momento, eso no le importaba. Ya había tenido suficiente.

Era hora de tomar una decisión, una que había tomado inconscientemente dos días antes. Sacaría a Lex del infierno. Y el resto de ellos podía irse al infierno en su lugar. Ya había tenido suficiente de secretos y mentiras, y de herir a las personas que quería sólo por proteger su todopoderoso secreto.

Porque si a cambio de todo eso podría mantener a salvo sus secreto, si su vida se convertiría en aquello, prefería no vivir.

Por primera vez, desde que había desechado la kryptonita roja, Clark se había permitido actuar sin cuestionar sus instintos. No corrió hacia Lex de inmediato; las más peligrosa amenaza era Lionel, y si Lex desaparecía del sanatorio antes de hacerse cargo de Lionel, las sospechas caerían sobre Lex. Y Clark no dejaría que nada lastimara a Lex. Nunca más.

Así que se puso en marcha, más rápido de lo que alguna vez había corrido, hasta que ni siquiera el viento notara su presencia. No recordaba haber traspasado la seguridad de LuthorCorp, pero seguramente no lo vieron. La secretaria y elementos de seguridad, en el vestíbulo del último piso no lo vieron; tampoco el asistente ejecutivo en la oficina externa. Ni siquiera Lionel lo vio.

Lionel lo sintió.

Más rápido que la vista humana o que algún sofisticado sistema de seguridad, Clark corrió al otro lado de la oficina donde se encontraba Lionel, mirando melancólicamente a través del cristal de la ventana. Clark no bajó la velocidad. Golpeó a Lionel y siguió corriendo, deteniéndose sólo cuando escuchó caer el cuerpo en el pavimento, cincuenta pisos abajo.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba flotando, casi volando al correr. Su furia era tan grande que no se dio cuenta de que no debería poder volar. Lo único que sabía era lo que acababa de ver: a su enemigo muerto en el suelo. La amenaza por fin había sido eliminada.

Ahora Lex. Colocó uno de sus puños contra su pecho y el oto, instintivamente lo levantó ante él, y se levantó hacia el cielo aún más rápido de lo que pudiera correr. En unos instantes, ya estaba sobre la lúgubre prisión que era Belle Reve.

Una vez ahí, se detuvo, mirando a través del concreto, roca y alambre de púas, hacia la celda en donde Lex estaba encerrado, atado con una camisa de fuerza, descalzo y con la cabeza gacha. Mientras espiaba, la traidora psiquiatra sacó una jeringa y golpeó ligeramente el hombro de Lex. Clark quería matarla.

"Lo siento, cariño." Escuchó decir a la doctora. Sonaba cono si sintiera una gran tristeza.

En un instante, Clark ya estaba en el suelo, una ligera brisa apenas tocó a los guardias mientras corría a gran velocidad a través de los grandes corredores, hacia el ala de máxima seguridad. Elegantes letras adornaban la puerta 'Sala Privada' frente a él. Clark hubiera reído de no ser porque estaba demasiado cercano a matar a lo que fuera que se interpusiera entre Lex y él.

Aún entre las sombras, vio cómo la linda doctora abandonaba la celda. Clark entrecerró los ojos al ver la expresión en el rostro de la mujer.

Lágrimas en sus mejillas.

El sonido de un teléfono celular sonó obscenamente fuerte, haciendo eco en el corredor. La mujer agitó la cabeza y sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo.

"¿Sí?" Respondió. Su cuerpo se paralizó. "¿Muerto? ¿Estás seguro?" Hubo una pausa, mientras escuchaba la respuesta. Después respondió por lo bajo. "Suicidio. Tanta culpa acabó con su alma, finalmente." Luego añadió con un tono más firme. "Nada importante. Sí, sé qué es lo que debo hacer ahora." Cerró su celular sin decir 'adiós', después dijo, hacia lo que ella creía que era el pasillo vacío. "Pero no lo haré. Ese chico ha sufrido más que suficiente. No voy a deshacerme de él como un perro rabioso."

"No." Dijo Clark con ira en su voz. "No lo harás." Los ojos de la doctora se abrieron enormemente por la sorpresa, pero ni siquiera se movió.

"Tú eres su amigo." Dijo urgentemente. "¿Estás dispuesto a ayudarle?" Clark le observó sorprendido y un poco nervioso.

"Es por eso que estoy aquí." Respondió fríamente.

"Bien." Dijo mientras acomodaba la carpeta que llevaba bajo su brazo izquierdo. "Estos son los papeles que indican que está dado de alta. Lo estoy liberando bajo tu custodia." Dijo mientras firmaba al final de una hoja. "Llévatelo lejos de aquí. Desintoxícalo. No le dejes volver a Metrópolis hasta que pueda protegerse a sí mismo."

"¿Y tú?" Preguntó Clark. La curiosidad sobrepasando momentáneamente la hostilidad. Parecía que ella no se iba a interponer en su camino, así que no tenía que lastimarla. "Lionel debió tener algo contigo para que le ayudaras a lastimar a Lex. ¿O lo hiciste por dinero?"

"Chantaje." Respondió tristemente. "Pero eso ya no importa. Él está muerto, ya no va a lastimarme..." Miró por sobre su hombro. "Ni a Lex. Nunca más."

"Tienes razón en eso."

La mujer le miró con extrañeza, pero no preguntó más. Probablemente tenía sus sospechas sobre el llamado 'suicidio' de Lionel, pero esas sospechas se las llevaría a la tumba. Le sonrió a Clark fríamente, pero éste le devolvió una sonrisa aún más dura.

Ella dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la celda. Clark se detuvo súbitamente al entrar. Lex estaba abrazado a sí mismo, su rostro estaba vacío, sus ojos estaban fijos en algo que nadie podía ver. Estaba susurrando una canción de cuna débilmente.

Clark quería romper algo. Quería llorar. Quería matar a Lionel de nuevo.

Las hebillas de la camisa de fuerza dejaban marcas sobre los brazos de Lex, aún a través de la camisa de algodón. Sus manos eran frías al tacto, y Clark las frotó entre las suyas, mientras Lex murmuraba palabras sin sentido. La doctora vistió a Lex con una chaqueta con capucha y unos zapatos que sacó de algún lugar. Clark no se dio cuenta.

Los ojos de Lex le dejaron pasmado.

Había mucho dolor detrás del vacío en sus ojos.

Veinte minutos después ya estaban fuera. Lex no podía caminar, pero eso no era problema. Clark lo levantó en sus brazos con la misma facilidad con que levantaría a un bebé. Y con la misma suavidad.

"¿En dónde está tu auto?" Preguntó el doctor.

"Escondido lejos de aquí." Mintió Clark. "Está bien. Yo me haré cargo de él."

Unos ojos obscuros y preocupados le miraron, mientras colocaba una copia de la orden de liberación en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"Archivaré esto y me aseguraré de que el papeleo esté en orden. Cuídalo, Clark."

Clark asintió. Claro que lo haría. Volvió la mirada hacia el pálido rostro, los ojerosos ojos ahora miraban a través de él. Lex era todo lo que tenía. Clark había hecho ya su elección, y Lex era más que suficiente.

Le costó mucho trabajo refrenar su velocidad hasta que estuvieran fuera de vista del hospital, pero lo hizo. Tan pronto como dejaron de ser vistos, Clark abrazó a Lex más fuertemente contra su propio cuerpo, colocando su cabeza bajo su barbilla y protegiendo su piel con la gruesa tela de algodón y con el propio cuerpo de Clark. Y comenzó a correr.

A toda velocidad.

Voló.

Un año atrás, Lex le había contado acera de el rancho que su madre tenía en Montana, despertando la curiosidad de Clark. Había ido a la biblioteca, había investigado, se había interesado y aprendió lo que pudo, aún arraigado en Kansas. Ahora, aquella investigación volvía a su mente, y se vio a sí mismo volando hacia el noreste, sobre las Montañas Rocosas y el Río Missouri, a través de densos bosques y montañas nevadas. Rápidamente llegó a un lago que lucía silencioso, privado, más hacia el norte, alejado de los lugares turísticos o los centros urbanos, y sólo un difícil y sucio camino llevaba hacia él. Concentrando su visión vio, a través de los árboles, lo que parecía una cabaña de caza.

Estaba cayéndose en pedazos, pero tenía techo, muebles y una chimenea. Clark colocó suavemente a Lex sobre lo que quedaba de un sofá, deteniéndose para frotar sus fríos dedos y acariciar suavemente su rostro.

Un rápido golpe con un largo palo, y cayeron los nidos de los pájaros en la chimenea. Clark ignoró las fuertes e indignadas protestas de las aves y encendió el fuego a velocidad súper humana. Una sola mirada de la visión de calor tenía al fuego ardiendo a tiempo.

"Clark." Susurró Lex tras suyo.

Instantáneamente, Clark ya estaba junto a él.

"¡Lex! ¡Estás despierto!"

Lex hizo una mueca, mientras su garganta comenzaba a trabajar.

"No hables." Le dijo Clark, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. "Déjame traerte algo para tu garganta."

Era impresionante cuán rápido podía moverse cuando estaba realmente motivado. Toda esa nieve alrededor les facilitaba las cosas. En menos de un minuto, ya estaba de regreso, sin molestarse en esconder nada ante Lex. Rompió un grueso carámbano en su mano y le ofreció a Lex los pequeños pedazos de hielo que quedaron.

Lex le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Estás a salvo ahora." Trató de persuadirlo, colocando con delicadeza un trozo de hielo sobre sus labios. "Por favor. Vas a estar bien. Yo te cuidaré. Lo siento. Estás a salvo."

Los ojos de Lex se entrecerraron gradualmente. Su rostro se relajó sonriendo ligeramente. Abrió la boca y tomó el hielo, luego tomó otro, hasta que negó con la cabeza. Clark observó el hielo que ahora se derretía en la palma de su mano. No podía mirar a Lex.

Lex aclaró su garganta.

Clark miró el frío agua que caía de sus dedos.

Unos dedos casi tibios tomaron su barbilla y levantaron su rostro. La fuerza aplicada en ellos no era suficiente para mover a Clark si él no hubiera querido moverse, pero no podía negarle algo a Lex. Levantó la vista y le miró a través de sus pestañas. Lex le miró por un largo momento. Clark no podía moverse, atrapado por aquella mirada. Siendo estudiado por ella.

Por primera vez sin encontrar ansiedad por él en esa mirada.

Los dedos en su barbilla le acercaron y Clark se dejó llevar. Lex no dijo una sola palabra. Simplemente observó a Clark, hasta que estuvo demasiado cerca como para poder verle. Después lo besó.

Para Clark, se sintió como llegar a casa por primera vez desde que descubrió que no era humano. La boca de Lex se sentía fría bajo la suya, su lengua estaba fresca por el hielo, pero su respiración era cálida, y Clark correspondió el beso. Delicadamente, firmemente, suficientemente profundo como para saborear el metálico resabio de las drogas y sangre, hasta que pudo escuchar a Lex luchar por respirar, y se separó de él para dejar que tomara algo de aire.

"¿A salvo?" Preguntó Lex, su voz aún un poco rasposa.

"Sí." Le aseguró Clark. "Ahora duerme. Yo te mantendré a salvo."

Lex obedeció, asombrando a Clark. Después de tanto, sabiendo tanto, Lex aún estaba dispuesto a confiar en él. O talvez estaba demasiado exhausto como para discutir. Clark pensó en aquello, mientras se abrazaba a Lex, calentándole con su propia calidez corporal. Lex no se había permitido a sí mismo descansar en el sanatorio. No había descansado cerca de Lana o de Chloe. Sólo cerca de Clark. Eso debía significar algo.

Los siguientes días pasaron volando. Clark salía durante la noche, no más de cinco minutos a la vez, mientras Lex dormía, pero cinco minutos era un tiempo largo cuando te mueves a súper velocidad. Se concentró en la supervivencia y no dejaba que mínimos detalles le molestaran. Retiró dinero de un cajero en Missoula, otro en Helena, adquirió ropa de cama y ropa para ambos en Billings y comida y suministros médicos de Bozeman. Entre las ocasiones en que cuidaba de Lex y reservaba las provisiones, arregló la cabaña, usando árboles que él mismo talaba y rebanaba con sus manos, resina que él mismo derretía con su vista, moldeando tejas para el techo con una gran fuerza que transformaba la dureza de la roca en la dureza del diamante. Para cuando había transcurrido una semana, las cabaña en ruinas ya era un cálido y resistente escondite, cómodo y con provisiones; tenían una pequeña cantidad de efectivo para emergencias y nadie sabía que estaban ahí.

Y, lo más importante de todo: Lex estaba regresando a ser él mismo.

Sus períodos de lucidez eran más largos mientras se volvía más fuerte descansando, comiendo, durmiendo y desechando de su cuerpo los efectos de las drogas. Habría impresionado más a Clark si no supiera que Lex era un mutante de los meteoritos. Nadie habría sobrevivido lo que Lex sobrevivió los primeros dos años que vivió en Villachica si no tuviera habilidades extraterrestres de sanar. Lo único que preocupaba a Clark era lo callado que estaba Lex.

Después de la primera conversación y aquel increíble beso, Lex se había asilado en sí mismo. Miraba a Clark constantemente, siempre que estaba despierto, pero no hablaba. Prácticamente no existía conversación entre ellos. Siempre seguían el mismo patrón.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Lex?"

Silencio.

"¿Tienes suficiente calor?"

Se encogía de hombros.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

Asentía. Lex comería lo que Clark cocinara para él, después cerraba los ojos y dormía.

La primera vez que Clark trató de ayudar a Lex a dirigirse al baño, Lex le gruñó, como si fuera un perro molesto, lo que le causó un poco de miedo. Clark no intentó hablarle, sólo le encaminó hacia el baño y le ayudó a regresar a la cama cuando hubo terminado. Clark trataba de no meterse en su camino, trataba de no molestarle demasiado, trataba de no tocarlo muy frecuentemente.

Por supuesto, era una causa perdida. Clark ya no podía dejar de tocar a Lex. Extrañamente, ante su mal humor e indisposición a hablar, Lex no retrocedía ante las caricias de Clark. Al contrario, se inclinaba más hacia él. Parecía necesitarle casi tanto como Clark a él.

Ése era el único consuelo que Clark tuvo durante aquella larga y silenciosa semana.

Clark estaba cocinando guisado de pollo, una comida los suficientemente suave para el estómago de Lex pero con todos los buenos ingredientes que se supone que debía tener, cuando Lex le asustó tanto que casi suelta la cuchara de madera.

"¿Dónde estamos?"

Girándose tan rápido que él mismo se mareó, haciendo parpadear a Lex, Clark sonrió de oreja a oreja mirando a Lex.

"¡Tu voz suena genial! ¿Cómo está tu garganta? ¿Te sientes mejor?"

Preguntas realmente tontas, porque Lex estaba sentado, envuelto en una sábana. Sus ojos claros penetraban a Clark, hasta que sintió que su sonrisa comenzaba a vacilar. Lex no estaba diciendo una sola palabra.

Oh, claro. Probablemente porque Clark no le estaba respondiendo. Clark se sonrojó, aclaró su garganta y habló, mientras movía la cuchara de madera inconscientemente.

"Kintla Lake, em... en Montana, un poco hacia el sur de la frontera Canadiense."

Lex levantó una ceja mirándole. Clark quería besarle. Esta vez logró contenerse. Por muy poco.

"Sé en dónde queda." Lex dijo suavemente. "No está lejos de donde estaba el rancho de mamá."

La sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Clark, estaba de regreso. Sabía que se veía como un idiota, riendo sin sentido, pero no podía evitarlo. Lex estaba de regreso. Lex estaba hablándole.

"¿Qué eres?" Preguntó con una voz perfectamente estable. Con nada más que la más objetiva curiosidad en esa voz.

Esta vez parpadeó Clark, pero no retrocedió. Colocó la cuchara tras él en la estufa y caminó hacia Lex, cuidadosamente, observándole.

"Soy tu amigo." Lex no rió, así que Clark continuó. "No soy humano, tenías razón en ello. ¿Recuerdas cuándo dijiste eso?" Clark se detuvo a un metro de él. Lex levantó la vista hacia él.

"Fue justamente después de que salvaste mi vida. De nuevo."

Clark tragó saliva. Sentía que su garganta se cerraba, y sabía que había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero se negó a dejarlas caer. Se negó a admitir cuán cerca había estado de perder a Lex, y lo mucho que eso le asustó. Después se dio cuenta de que era un idiota por querer negarlo, y le dijo a Lex exactamente lo que había estado pensando.

"No lo supe hasta que me golpeaste en el puente." Añadió. "Mis padres habían guardado mi secreto tan bien, que ni siquiera a mí me dijeron. En los últimos dos años, he estado descubriendo algunas cosas. Sé que vengo de otro planeta llamado Kryptón, que fue destruido en una especie de catástrofe. Soy el único de mi pueblo que queda. Y estoy tratando tanto como puedo de ser lo más humano posible, porque éste es el único hogar que tengo."

Lex le miró silenciosamente. Sólo entonces, Clark se dio cuenta de que, no sólo estaba llorando, sino que en algún momento, durante el relato, se había hincado junto al sofá, con sus propias manos entrelazadas a unos centímetros de las de Lex. Aclarando su garganta de nuevo, Clark terminó de decir lo que tenía que decir.

"Tú eres mi familia ahora, Lex. Yo te elegí. Creí en ti, luché por ti e hice lo que tenía que hacer para salvarte, y confío en ti con todo mi ser. Mentí por mucho tiempo porque tenía miedo, o talvez porque mis padres tenían miedo, no lo sé. Ya no importa, porque te confío mis secretos a ti más que a nadie en este planeta, incluyendo a mis padres. Ellos estaba dispuestos a sacrificar cualquier cosa, incluso a ti para guardar mi secreto." Agitó su cabeza. "Yo no estaba dispuesto a perderte. Mejor perderme yo mismo que perderte a ti." No creía que realmente lo había dicho.

Por la mirada que Lex le daba, tampoco él lo podía creer. Después de un momento que pareció como un milenio, Lex levantó su mano y cubrió con ella las de Clark.

"Yo también te amo, Clark".

Clark quedó pasmado. Lex le sonrió. Una honesta sonrisa que mostraba sus hoyuelos. Clark tosió hasta que pudo respirar de nuevo. Lex desvaneció si sonrisa en una seria media sonrisa.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Preguntó Lex.

Clark tuvo que tragar saliva antes de poder decirle. E incluso después sólo pudo susurrar.

"Maté a tu padre."

Lex no se sorprendió, lo que dejó a Clark paralizado.

"Me lo imaginaba." Le dijo Lex tranquilamente. "O aún estaría en ese manicomio siendo administrado seis veces al día con alucinógenos hasta que mi cerebro se hiciera polvo. ¿Cómo fue que la policía no fue tras de ti?"

"Pareció un suicidio." Dijo Clark, aún atónito ante la tranquila aceptación de Lex.

"Eso será de gran ayuda. ¿Alguien sabe en dónde estamos? ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Tú me ayudaste a escapar de el sanatorio?" Las preguntas llegaron rápidamente, con un tono más duro y Claro respondió automáticamente.

"Nadie sabe. Mamá y papá saben que me fui, pero no saben a dónde fuimos. No tuve que sacarte de ahí a la fuerza, la doctora que Lionel estaba chantajeando para que te hiciera daño, firmó los papeles para liberarte bajo mi custodia, así que para estos momentos todo el mundo sabe que estás conmigo, pero no sabe en dónde estamos."

Lex acarició las manos de Clark. Aún estaban frías en comparación con el calor interno de Clark, pero la fuerza en ellas ya estaba de regreso. Clark se vio a sí mismo mirando aquellas manos.

"Eso nos da tiempo." Murmuró Lex. Clark escuchó con la mitad de su atención, el resto estaba fija en el contraste entre sus manos y las de Lex. "Si hago bien mi jugada, puedo regresar y tomar lo que es mío sin pelear. Cubrir todo lo que necesite ser cubierto." Sus dedos apretaron los de Clark. "Mantenerte a salvo. Mantenernos a salvo."

Clark se inclinó y descansó su mejilla sobre las manos de Lex.

"Será todo un reto, pero ahora que estoy completamente lúcido, y que tengo un aliado en quien puedo confiar..." Clark sintió la mirada de Lex sobre él, era muy pesada. "Podemos hacer que funcione. Encontrar la mejor forma de reclamar mi herencia... y pensar qué hacer con la tuya." Lex continuó pensando en voz alta, formulando planes, formas de deshacer el daño que Lionel había hecho, formas de recuperar el poder, para protegerse a sí mismo, para proteger a Clark.

Clark se sintió más aliviado. Todo iba a estar bien. Lex sabría qué hacer para hacerlo correctamente. Y Clark haría lo que tenía que hacer para asegurarse de que Lex estuviera bien. Levantó su cabeza y besó los nudillos de Lex.

La voz de Lex se interrumpió. Clark se paralizó. Lex levantó una mano para colocarla sobre la mejilla de Clark, y éste sólo cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia.

"Demonios, Clark." Susurró Lex, haciéndolo sonar como un cariño. Después resbaló su mano hasta colocarla debajo de la barbilla de Clark y levantó su rostro. Clark lo siguió deseosamente. Lex le sonrió de nuevo, con una sonrisa divertida, y se inclinó para besarle.

Esta vez fue más suave, pero no menos profundo, cómodo en una forma que Clark jamás habría imaginado. Se movió de nuevo por instinto, la caricia que se había sentido tan fuera de lugar con todas esas chicas en Metrópilos, se sentía completamente correcta con Lex.

Clark siempre se había sentido tan cohibido con Lana, temeroso de mostrarle la verdad, temeroso de su propia fuerza. Temeroso en una forma tan real a simplemente tocarle. Con Lex, no tenía miedo en absoluto. Estaba tan abrumado por la necesidad, tan agradecido de que Lex estuviera ahí, de que estuviera vivo, completo y suyo, demasiado hambriento para poder contenerse. Lex lo conocía, sabía lo que era y no había huido de él o rechazado.

Era mucho más que suficiente; tanto, que Clark no sabía cómo manejarlo. Así que dejó de tratar de pensar, y dejó que Lex le guiara.

La fuerza fue mitigada por la adoración, aunque Clark no estaba consciente de ello. El tenso calor de los músculos bajo la suave piel de Lex, la longitud de los huesos y la amplitud de su cuerpo bajo Clark le rodeada y llenaba.

Y no se quejaba en absoluto.

Clark tomó el rostro de Lex en ambas manos, cuidadosamente sobre las cicatrices y pequeñas heridas que aún estaban sanando. Besando sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz, la cicatriz en su labio superior, su labio inferior, el ángulo de su quijada, lo largo de su garganta, su cuello, el muscular pecho, demasiado delgado pero cálido, fuerte y real bajo las exploradoras manos de Clark. Su pecho se levantaba y bajaba irregularmente mientras Lex luchaba por respirar, fascinando a Clark, incitando a su boca a probar y sus dedos a tocar.

Estando Lex envuelto en la sábana, era todo un reto, como también lo eran los botones y el cierre y otras barreras, pero pronto, Clark tenía toda la piel de Lex expuesta ante él, y era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Exactamente lo que había soñado, incluso si no se había permitido a sí mismo recordar esos sueños cuando estaba despierto. Pero ahora que estaba ahí, y que era real, su cuerpo recordaba lo que su mente trataba de olvidar, y sus manos seguían los caminos que habían viajado sólo en sus sueños más secretos.

Unas manos le empujaron suavemente, oponiéndose en su camino, pero era Lex, así que Clark dejó que lo hiciera. Sólo se dio cuenta de que no tenía puesta su camisa y su pantalón había sido bajado hasta sus tobillos, cuando Lex le hizo descansar su cuerpo sobre él y comenzó a frotar piel desnuda contra piel desnuda, desde sus rodillas hasta sus hombros.

Increíble. Si había un paraíso, ése tenía que ser. La boca de Lex mordiendo el cuello de Clark, el brazo de Lex alrededor de la cintura de Clark, los dedos de Lex alrededor del miembro de Clark, las piernas de Lex entrelazadas con las suyas. Se sentía como estar en casa. Y estaban a salvo, porque estaban juntos y siempre sería así, pensó Clark, mientras llegaba al clímax en la mano de Lex. No podía pensar en absoluto.

Y no terminó ahí. Lex detuvo sus caricias y Clark siguió erecto, porque asía era como Lex quería que estuviera. El mundo se detuvo, y Clark estaba sobre su espalda, sin saber cómo había terminado en esa posición, y sin importarle realmente, porque Lex ya estaba sentado sobre él, tocándolo y tocándose y la mirada de dolorosa concentración en el rostro de Lex fue tan inesperada que llamó completamente la atención de Clark.

"¿Qué—" Intentó preguntar, pero antes de poder externar la pregunta, se dio cuenta de lo que Lex estaba haciendo. Su mano estaba entre sus muslos, su boca ligeramente abierta, sus ojos casi cerrados, pero aún manteniendo a Clark en su lugar. Había mucho calor, tanto, que por un loco momento, Clark se preguntó si Lex también tendría visión de calor y si ese fuego era el que no podría soportar.

Lex se levantó, tomó el miembro de Clark y lo introdujo en él, sentándose lentamente, y Clark estaba gritando o sofocándose, no sabía cuál de las dos. La concentración aún estaba en el rostro de Lex, pero el dolor estaba convirtiéndose en placer, reflejando el mismo placer del rostro de Clark. Era imposible, era fantástico, era insano.

Era lo correcto.

Lex se movió sobre él, sus manos sobre el pecho de Clark, quemándole más de lo que la cicatriz de Jor-El jamás le hubiera quemado, pero Clark también se movió, deseaba aquello, lo necesitaba y jamás quería escapar de aquello. El cuerpo de Lex era cálido y estrecho alrededor de él, apretándole, abrazándole, tomándole en él tanto como Clark estaba tomando a Lex. Era bueno el hecho de que ya hubiera llegado al orgasmo una vez, porque necesitaba toda la fuerza que tuviera para contenerse. Quería que aquello nunca terminara.

Pero Lex estaba temblando, sus ojos se veían más salvajes, y Clark sabía que aquello debía terminar antes de que Lex llegara al límite de su fuerza. Tendrían tiempo para eso más tarde, cuando Lex estuviera completamente recuperado; tiempo para probar sus límites y romperlos. Ahora, era suficiente estar juntos, estar unidos de ese modo. Clark levantó una mano y cubrió el miembro de Lex acariciándolo, lo suficientemente suave como para no lastimarlo y fuerte, para hacerlo llegar al límite.

Para llegar ambos al límite.

La sensación era indescriptible mientras Lex llegaba al clímax, sintiéndose aún más estrecho alrededor de Clark, con la espalda arqueada, la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando escapar un gemido desde su garganta. Clark respondió con un fuerte gemido, sintiendo el ardiente líquido caer sobre sus dedos, sintiendo su propio líquido llenando a Lex. Sintiendo el sudor, la piel y el temblor y nada más quedó cuando todo hubo terminado, más que el pesado cuerpo de Lex sobre él y paz.

Todo lo que siempre necesitaría.

Más que suficiente.

Fin


End file.
